


My Brain Says No, But My Heart Says Yes

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, D/s elements, Dom!Nick, Established Nick/Lucifer, Hitman!Nick, M/M, Many Ethical Violations, Many Many Bad Puns, Mob AU, Mob Boss!Lucifer, Restraints, Sassy!Nick, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Sub!Nick, Sub!Sam, Tattoos, Top!Sam, Topping from the Bottom, Twincest, Twins, bottom!nick, dom!Lucifer, police officer!sam, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When Officer Sam Winchester meets the Ubrimowitz twins to discuss alleged crimes, he tries his hardest not to fall in bed with them. Then again, he didn't try that hard.





	My Brain Says No, But My Heart Says Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/gifts).



> SO this is for the lovely @mrsimoshen!! She requested this AU and I am so happy that she did!!

“He’s very good,” Nicholas Ubrimowitz murmured as he watched Officer Sam Winchester stride up the walkway to the front door of the Ubrimowitz mansion on the computer screen. “Can’t decide if I want to fuck him or bash his brains in.” 

Lucifer Ubrimowitz, the head of the feared Ubrimowitz family, chuckled. “Nicky,” he chided lightly. 

“I’m the brawn and you know it,” Nicholas teased as the intercom buzzed. 

Lucifer held up a finger to silence his twin brother before pressing the buzzer to unlock the door. “The door is open,” he said into the microphone in a calm manner before looking at Nicholas. “That I do, but I was too,” he reminded Nicholas. 

“True,” Nicholas smirked. “And I saved your ass more times than you saved mine.” 

Lucifer snorted. “You’re the one who can’t choose between his dick and a hammer,” he said. 

“The hammer  _ is  _ my dick,” Nicholas smirked. “And I can’t wait to nail you again.” 

Lucifer groaned and shook his head in affectionate amusement. “My beloved hammer,” he murmured. 

“My handsome devil,” Nicholas smiled back. 

A knock came at Lucifer’s office door, and Nicholas took up his place to stand behind his brother. They made quite a sight, with Lucifer dressed immaculately in a black suit, white button down, and a robin’s egg blue tie and Nicholas dressed in an imposing black ensemble.

“Come in, Officer Winchester,” Lucifer said pleasantly. 

  
  


Officer Sam Winchester wasn’t sure what to expect when he opened the door to Lucifer Ubrimowitz’s office, but seeing  _ two  _ of the man he believed was involved in some heavy racketeering, murder, and money laundering among other crimes was. . . unnerving, to say the least. He wondered if Dean swapped his water out for beer again. He blinked several times before opening his eyes. 

Nope, there were still two. 

_ Lucifer Ubrimowitz has a twin? _ Oh God, which one was which? Why wasn’t this in the case file?

“Have a seat,” the one sitting in the office chair said, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. 

Sam sat down in a chair, pulling out his notepad and a pen, still staring to try to find a difference between the two. 

“If you’re trying to find a difference, good luck,” the one standing snorted. “Our own mother couldn’t tell us apart, even after we grew up.” 

“The only way she could was when we talked, because you’d open your mouth and innuendo falls from it,” the one sitting chuckled with an affectionate smile. He turned and looked up at his twin. Sam blinked because those looked like bedroom eyes to him. 

“Like it doesn’t from yours?” Standing twin smirked. 

“I’m a gentleman about it,” Sitting twin sniffed. 

“Gentlemanliness get you nowhere fast when there’s a nail job to be done.” 

“I was unaware that you had a twin, Mr. Ubrimowitz,” Sam said finally, interjecting. 

Standing twin raised his hands to the air, as if to praise God. “The golden retriever speaks!” 

“What have I told you about being an ass?” Sitting twin asked his brother. 

Standing twin gave Sam a lecherous grin. “To be a good one.” 

Sitting twin opened his mouth, then closed it and gave a rueful shrug. “You got me there. I apologize, Officer Winchester. It’s not public knowledge that there’s two of us. Which comes in handy.” He looked up at his brother. “Mostly.” 

“You still haven’t forgiven me for shouting ‘kiss my homosexual ass’ at that journalist, have you?” 

Sam snorted. “That’s kind of funny.” 

“I’ll admit, I’ve thought about saying that myself,” Sitting twin said. He looked up at Standing twin. “Behave.” 

“If I behaved, you’d be checking my forehead to see if I had a fever,” Standing twin drawled. “If you can’t handle being nailed by my sass, you can’t handle being nailed by my dick.”

Sam flushed bright red and gave a cough. 

_ So Lucifer Ubrimowitz is gay. . . and he’s in a relationship with his twin brother? _ He paused in that thinking.  _ Kind of hot. But is it a kinky thing or a narcissist thing? _

“I’d really like to know which one of you is Lucifer Ubrimowitz,” Sam said after that thought ran through his head. “This is an urgent matter, as I stated on the phone.” He looked between the placidly sitting blond and the blond man who was standing and smirking as though he had a secret. “I’m half inclined to say that the man sitting is Lucifer, but appearances can be deceiving. 

The man sitting smiled. “Very keen observation, Officer,” he said. “And you are right, but this time, I’m afraid we’re very boring and have opted to be normal. Lucifer Ubrimowitz.” He reached across the desk to shake Sam’s hand. 

“Sam Winchester,” Sam said, relaxing as he shook the other man’s hand. His gaze drifted up to the unnamed Ubrimowitz twin. 

“Nicholas,” the man standing said. “I’m my brother’s personal guard. In all aspects of life.” 

“Nick,” Lucifer chided lightly. 

“You can call me Nicholas, Nick, Captain Hammer, or His Highness,” Nicholas said, obviously not listening to Lucifer. “Or, if you’re into kink, Sir or Daddy work just as well.” He smirked. 

Sam flushed the color of a can of Cherry Coke. 

“This is why you don’t sit in on business meetings, Nick,” Lucifer admonished his brother. “My apologies, Officer. Nicholas doesn’t understand that the thoughts in his brain should go through a filtration system before they exit his mouth.” 

“Oh, I understand,” Nicholas said fervently. “I just chose not to use it because you don’t pay me to talk pretty.” 

“What does he pay you for?” Sam asked curiously, wondering if Nicholas was complicit in his brother’s supposed crimes. 

“He pays me to sometimes stand in for him at fancy gatherings, and when he’s out and about,” Nicholas grinned, “I make sure that no one gropes him or tries to murder him. Not a whole lot of people like him. I mean, I see why.  _ Clearly  _ the good looks and the charm went to me.” 

Lucifer stared up at his twin brother. “Nicholas,” he said. “We’re  _ identical. _ ” 

“I’m still the hot one every girl and guy in this town wants to be nailed to the wall by,” Nicholas insisted. He smirked at Sam. “Police officers get free gropes without being injured, though. Especially cute ones.” 

Sam coughed. The proposition wasn’t. . .  _ unwelcome  _ per se, beyond the obvious ethical boundaries of sleeping with a suspect- or suspects, as the case may be. Still, he kind of liked the way Nicholas’ eyes raked over him hungrily. 

“Would you like something to drink, Sam?” Lucifer asked. “I’m sorry, I’m being all kind of a bad host today. Playing mind games with you, not introducing myself, and now you’ve been here fifteen minutes and I haven’t offered you anything to drink.” 

“Water would be good, thank you, Mr. Ubrimowitz,” Sam said, hiccuping. 

“Mr. Ubrimowitz was my father,” Lucifer said, looking up at Nicholas. “Fetch Officer Winchester some water and a sweet tea for myself, Nick.” 

“Why don’t you call one of the butlers to do it?” Nicholas asked. “I’m having fun.” 

“I know you are,” Lucifer said. “I’m still the one who signs your paychecks.” He reached out and smacked Nicholas firmly on the ass. “Get the drinks, as well as one for you,” he said. He arched a brow when Nick went to protest. 

The next few movements were so slight, Sam thought that he would’ve missed them. Lucifer was telling Nicholas something through his fingers, but what they meant, he had no clue. 

Nicholas, however, did, and he let out a cackle. “Alright, big brother,” he said. “I’ll go get the drinks.” 

“Thank you,” Lucifer said. He waited until Nicholas had left the room before sighing. “You have any siblings?” 

“Older brother,” Sam said, “He’s a mechanic.” 

“Good hard work,” Lucifer said approvingly. “Are you here about supposed RICO beef?” 

Sam nodded. “Yes, the evidence is certainly looking like you’re running a racketeering operation, complete with money laundering and murder for hire,” he said, glancing down at his notes. “And maybe a murder or two yourself.” 

Lucifer leaned back in his seat. “And you figured you’d come down and talk to me and see if there’s any evidence you, can pick up,” he said. “Bold move, young man.” 

“I’m passionate about justice,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“Do you know why even if I did commit some more of the. . . conventional crimes, we’ll say,” Lucifer said, “I would never see a day in court?” 

Sam blinked at Lucifer. “Sure. We’ll say you did. Why won’t you see a day in court?” 

“Because it could’ve been Nicholas, and DNA evidence won’t help you,” Lucifer said. 

It dawned on Sam then. “Because the DNA would be the same,” he said. “What about fingerprints? Even identical twins have different fingerprints. But I assume that if you did commit these alleged crimes, you would be smart and take forensic countermeasures.” 

Lucifer nodded and gave a smirk. “You’re a smart one, I’ll grant you that,” he said. “The last cop that tried to get information on me was a  _ dreadful _ bore.” 

“Oh?” Sam asked. “What happened to him?” 

Lucifer smirked. “Last I heard, he thought he could fly,” he said. “Or attempting to learn. Bouncing really doesn’t count, though.” 

Sam squinted. “You wouldn’t happen to have done anything that might have. . . persuaded him to fly, did you?” 

Lucifer cocked his head to the side in an almost patronizing manner. “Would I tell you if I did?” 

Sam gave a slow smile. He lowered his gaze and then raised it, puppy dog eyes in full force. He’s made Michael Milton, the chief of police, agree to do things, and Michael has a tree branch shoved so far up his ass that it became his spine, because of this look.  _ Surely  _ it would work on a potential mob boss. 

And, also, sue him, he kind of wanted to fall into bed with Lucifer and Nicholas Ubrimowitz. “I mean,” he said in a soft, demure tone that shouldn’t have been possible for a man his size, “It would clear your good name.” 

Lucifer stared at Sam for a few good moments before giving a rich, warm chuckle. “Officer Winchester,” he said, chortling, “you are a true gift. It’s a shame these talents aren’t being put to better use. I can think of better situations for you to use that look in.” 

Sam blinked. “I’m afraid I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean, Lucifer,” he said. 

Lucifer leaned over his desk, folding his arms underneath of them, and dropped his voice down to a whisper. “I’d rather see those eyes looking at me from across the room,” he murmured, “while my twin rides you and denies you release. And you’re aching for it, willing to do  _ anything _ to fill him up.” 

“Oh-” Sam’s throat seemed to close as the vivid image dashed across his mind. How did Lucifer know? Freaking telepathy? Or was he just  _ that good _ at reading people. He swallowed and darted his tongue out to wet his lips. 

“But I wouldn’t let you,” Lucifer murmured. “I’d wait until you’re desperate, and that any more stimulation would make you explode, and have him get off of you. Wait for you to calm down a little before rolling you over and fucking you myself until I came. And then, and  _ only  _ then, would we let you cum.” 

Sam shifted in his seat, but met Lucifer’s icy blue gaze head on. He could feel his uniform pants feel uncomfortably tight and he mentally scowled. He had a  _ job  _ to do, for fuck’s sake, and that job was definitely  _ not  _ to be fucked by potential mob members. Nope. That was NOT on the agenda. “That’s a very interesting situation you posited,” he said. “And how, exactly, do you plan to find ourselves in that position?”

“Oh, I plan on it,” Lucifer said, leaning back in his seat. “With your consent, of course. I know that twin brothers are. . . a bit much for the average person, and we do tend to be a little avant-garde with our kinks.” 

“Avant-garde?” Nicholas asked as he came back in, carrying a glass of sweet tea, a bottle of water, and a can of Red Bull. “Lucifer, I think our kinks go beyond  _ avant-garde. _ And more than a little.”

“I’m trying not to scare him,” Lucifer said, holding his hands out for his tea. 

“Don’t listen to him,” Nicholas said airily as he hand Sam his water bottle. “He’s a fucking sadist.” 

Lucifer arched a brow. “That’s rich, love.” 

“You tied me to a bed,” Nicholas said, handing his brother his tea, “with a chastity device on, put a vibe in that vibrates in time to music, and edged me for  _ hours  _ with the fucking Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.”

Lucifer smirked. “You liked it.” 

Sam was trying his hardest not to blush, laugh, or throw himself at the nearest Ubrimowitz brother. 

Nicholas sighed and nodded. “I did,” he admitted ruefully. He cracked open the Red Bull with one hand and took a sip. “But only because you had the reigns. If anyone else tried to do that I may’ve consensually murdered a man.” 

“How does one ‘consensually’ kill someone, Nicholas?” Sam asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Nicholas took a sip of his Red Bull. “Okay, consensual is the wrong word, but you know what I mean.” 

Lucifer chuckled. “There’ll be no murder,” he said. “The carpets, you understand.” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Sam said, shaking his head ‘no’. He felt like a mouse, and the Ubrimowitz brothers were cats, toying with him until he submitted to. . . whatever they were offering.

“Might I propose a deal?” Lucifer asked Sam pleasantly. 

“What kind of deal?” Sam asked warily. 

“The kind you won’t be able to refuse,” Nicholas said with a smirk.

“Did you just quote  _ Godfather _ at me?” Sam asked, in amusement. 

Nicholas shrugged. “Seemed like a good idea.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “He might refuse it,” he chided. He looked over at Sam. “I can give you some information. Not all, but some, concerning the RICO beef. Enough to push your case in a direction. In exchange, we’d like you to join our bed.”

Sam choked on his water. “What?”

“We want to fuck you,” Nicholas said. “Well, more accurately,” he rounded behind Sam and gently set the water bottle aside. “Luce would like to fuck you. I, however, have the need to be hammered.” He ran his hands over Sam’s shoulders as he leaned over to purr in the cop’s ear. “I can tell you’re a big boy,” he breathed. “You might be bigger than us, and I would love to ride you.” 

Sam shivered. The twins were definitely having an effect on him. Lucifer’s calm and well worded propositions and Nicholas’ bluntness were having the most dizzying effect. And, okay,  _ maybe  _ twins fucking was on his bucket list of things to try. And perhaps there was far too much pornography in his web search history to truly justify the ‘I was just curious’ excuse  (at least he knew how to hide his pornography habits, unlike his brother and his former college roommate). 

“We’d be gentle, at first,” Nicholas murmured. “So gentle, but when it comes time for you to fuck me,” he nipped the shell of Sam’s ear, chuckling low at the soft whine, “I want you to fuck me in the mattress while my brother watches. And then I want to watch him fuck you. Say yes, Officer, and we’ll give you a night to remember.” 

“And if I refuse?” Sam asked, trying to hold onto his morals but they were slipping like sand through his fingers. It was like the Ubrimowitz twins were sirens, tempting Sam with one of his own more avant-garde kinks in their call and Sam, like so many other souls, was helpless to it.

“No harm, no foul,” Nicholas shrugged. “The offer would still be on the table should you want it.” He splayed his hands over Sam’s chest and pressed the younger man back into the seat. “But I would love for it to be now.” 

Sam was breathing heavily as he warred with himself over the ethical dilemmas with this situation. They were suspects. But they weren’t  _ good  _ suspects. And this investigation still doesn’t have any official persons of interest. Just like Lorenz Schlittenbauer wasn’t an official person of interest for the murders at the Hinterkaifeck farm back in the forties. Why a case from the forties that happened in Bavaria Germany is beyond him, but he wasn’t going to question it. Nicholas’s hands felt too good on his chest, and Lucifer’s calm yet penetrating gaze watched him as Sam’s tongue darted out and wet his lips. 

“You give your word you’ll give me information?” Sam asked dryly. 

“Ubrimowitzes are notoriously known for keeping their word,” Lucifer said, arching a brow. “Including the less savory promises.” 

Sam knew he was losing this battle with himself, and he chastised his own body and mind for betraying him so. “Yes. Take me to bed.” 

Lucifer smirked. “But of course.” He looked up at Nicholas. “Nick, would you mind telling Meg to cancel the rest of my appointments?” 

“You go tell her,” Nicholas said. “I want to play.” 

“You always want to play,” Lucifer said affectionately. “Before we begin on that- Sam, do you want anything to eat? I know you probably haven’t eaten much since you went on shift.” 

“I am a little hungry,” Sam admitted. 

“Of course you are,” Nicholas smiled. He looked at Lucifer. “Be a dear and fetch him something to eat?” His thumb lightly brushed over Sam’s nipple through the uniform and Sam bit his lip. “He’s going to need the energy and stamina.”

“Why am I doing the things, again?” Lucifer said, arching his brow at his twin brother. “Have you forgotten your place?” 

“Of course not,  _ Sir, _ ” Nicholas said, voice dripping in brattiness. “I could never forget my place, not with you hammering it into me. I’d do one of the things but,” he ran his hands up and down Sam’s chest, “Someone needs to prepare our guest, and I’m already here.”  

“You’re a brat,” Lucifer said affectionately. 

“You love it when I’m bratty,” Nicholas said with a smirk. “It means you’re more fun.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, who had his head tilted back and his eyes closed as Nick caressed him. “Get him more comfortable, and take him up to our room,” Lucifer said. “I’ll deliver the food there. Sam, what would you like to eat? We’ve got a full kitchen.”

Sam started and he blinked at the other Ubrimowitz twin. “Um,” he said intelligently. 

Nicholas chuckled. “You seem like a meat and potatoes guy,” he said. “With an unhealthy amount of greens.” 

“A um, salad would be nice,” Sam admitted. “Chicken, with cheese. And ranch.” 

“I can do that,” Lucifer said. “Hardboiled egg?” 

Sam nodded. “Yes, please.”

Lucifer nodded and stood up. “Let’s get to it, Nick.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Nick grinned as his brother stood up and walked over to the other two. Sam was still struggling to see if there were any differences, but it appears as if Nicholas was telling the truth. They were identical in every way. 

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Nick sweetly, gently and Nicholas sighed softly into the gesture, smiling as Lucifer nipped his lower lip. “Don’t start without me, love,” he whispered. 

“I won’t, baby,” Nicholas promised. “I’ll just get him nice and relaxed.” 

Sam was unconsciously leaning up, starting to want the obvious affection both men had for each other. It was easy to see how mob twins (Sam was now fairly certain that they were in the mob) would end up falling in bed with each other; how there was no one else they could trust but each other, and he realized that he was being given a rare and unique gift. 

Lucifer noticed and he smiled softly. “Get him out of that uniform,” he told his twin. “As much as I love him in it.” 

“As do I,” Nicholas smirked. “Mind if we play with the handcuffs, Officer?” 

“Sam,” Sam whispered. “Call me Sam.” 

“Sam,” Nicholas murmured, rolling the name around on his tongue. “Let’s get you out of these nice police blues, and into something more comfortable while Luce makes food.”

Sam nodded. “That sounds good,” he whispered.

  
  


They had eaten. It turns out that Lucifer was an excellent cook, and the chicken salad that he had made with fresh romaine and arugula lettuce, red cabbage, baked chicken breast and carrots, with four cheeses and an excellent ranch dressing filled Sam up. 

Sam was now in a white T-shirt and boxers, right between Nicholas and Lucifer in their large ass bed. Nicholas was laying down, wearing a black tank top and a pair of black boxers, humming idly. Lucifer was in a white T-shirt himself and a pair of blue boxers, leaning up against the headboard with a pair of glasses on and scowling at his phone.

“Dammit!” Lucifer swore. 

“Stop playing sudoku,” Nicholas chastised. “How can you play sudoku when you have two handsome men in your bed, ready for you?” 

“I was waiting for our guest to finish eating,” Lucifer protested with an almost adorable pout. 

Sam chuckled and handed the plate to Nicholas to put on the opposite nightstand. “Why don’t you put up the phone,” he said, “And teach this young cop a thing or two?” 

“Oooohhhh, he’s a quick learner,” Nicholas grinned, propping himself up and leaning his cheek on Sam’s shoulder. “He’s right. Put up the phone, get naked and let’s fuck.” 

“Poetic,” Lucifer snorted, removing his glasses and putting his phone on the nightstand. “Honestly, Nick, you could learn a little tact.” 

“As I said, you don’t pay me to talk pretty,” Nicholas leered. He ran his lips along the curve of Sam’s shoulder, making the cop shiver between them. “What should we do to him first?” 

“Hmm,” Lucifer hummed as he rolled onto his own side, pressing into Sam’s front, blue eyes staring intensely into wide open hazel. “I don’t know, Nick, what  _ should  _ we do?” 

Nicholas gave a wolfish grin. “Sam,” he purred, low and sweet, “how attached are you to this shirt?” 

Sam swallowed. “Um,” he said. “Not that attached.” 

“Excellent,” Nicholas purred. He then quickly reached up and grabbed the neckhole of the shirt and ripped the shirt off of Sam’s body. 

Lucifer gave an appreciative groan while Sam gasped, his cock now  _ definitely _ interested. So what if it was a turn on?

“My, a man of hidden talents,” Nicholas purred as he trailed his lips along Sam’s shoulder, tasting the skin as Lucifer’s eyes trailed appreciatively over Sam’s toned body. 

Sam flushed and lowered his gaze. As hungry as he was for the twins’ attention, he also found all of the focus on him to be a bit embarrassing. 

“Someone’s shy,” Lucifer chuckled. He tilted Sam’s chin up and leaned in to kiss him gently. Nick was shouting, but Sam was going to focus on kissing Lucifer back. 

Lucifer’s lips were smoothed and perfect, encased in a balm and Sam whimpered softly as a gentle nip was given to his lower lip. He could feel Nicholas rocking into his boxer clad ass even as there was pressure on his shoulder, as if Nicholas wanted to see what was going on. 

This was. . . nice. Sam’s done threesomes before, and he’s been the center of the sandwich but this was almost tender. Tenderness was nice, and a welcome change. He could enjoy that. 

When they broke, however, that was broken by Nicholas tugging Sam’s head back by his hair and kissing him deeply, Sam groaning.

“Don’t dislocate his neck,” Lucifer chastised, the sting taken out by the low moan. 

In contrast, Nicholas’s lips were chapped and just as perfect as his brother’s. It was dominating and hot and Sam struggled for control, rocking his hips between the twins, almost churning them. 

“Whoa, slow down there, Sammy,” Nicholas breathed against Sam’s lips. “We’ll get you there. Don’t worry.” 

“Eager,” Lucifer smirked. “Like someone else I know.” 

Nicholas threw a cheeky grin at his brother. “You love it.” 

“I do,” Lucifer admitted. “So, Sam, what do you want to happen?”

Sam’s tongue darted out and he kissed Nicholas, then Lucifer quickly as he thought. “I want Nicholas to ride me,” he said, “And then I want you to fuck me.” 

“You prepared?” Lucifer asked. 

Sam shook his head. “I haven’t had the time lately to do that,” he admitted. 

“I’ve got a hot little idea about that,” Nicholas murmured. “Once I’m finished hammering myself down onto Sam’s cock, we roll over, and you open Sam up while he’s still inside of me. Then when you’re ready to put your nail gun inside of him, I’ll hop off and watch the show.” 

Sam groaned and shuddered. “I like that.” 

“I do too,” Lucifer admitted. “Nick?” 

“I’m always prepared,” Nicholas said. “Especially because someone took great care in opening me up this morning and then fucking me full.” 

Lucifer smirked. “I didn’t hear any complaints this morning.” He reached over and smacked Nicholas’s ass, grinning at the yip. “Clothes off, covers back. I want a show.” 

“Bossy,” Nicholas huffed. 

“That goes for you too, Sam,” Lucifer purred. “I want to see what we’re working with.” 

Sam nodded and watched as Nicholas unceremoniously threw the covers back and slipped out of bed before shedding the tank top. He paused in his own undressing as Nick easily shed his boxers, back facing the cop and brother. 

“Is that. . . a  _ claw hammer  _ on your ass?” Sam asked in confusion. 

Nicholas slapped the cheek opposite the tattoo of the hammer. “For only the most serious of hammer times,” he said.

“Do I want to know why there’s a claw hammer on your ass?” Sam asked, his boxers finally off and he flung them away, hissing slightly as the cool air hit his hard, leaking cock. 

Nicholas didn’t answer him, staring at Sam’s cock. “Oh, big brother,” he said, grinning at Lucifer, “I think our policeman has a bigger dick.”

Sam flushed as Lucifer hummed in approval. “I do believe you’re right,” the older brother agreed. “But I know you can take it, can’t you? We have dildos that size.” 

“Oh, I can take him,” Nicholas said confidently, crawling back on the bed and situating himself so he was straddling Sam’s hips. “Are you ready, Officer?” 

“God, yes,” Sam breathed as he rocked his hips. “Let’s give him a show.” 

Nicholas grinned and he lifted himself. He grabbed Sam’s cock and groaned. “Hefty,” he murmured. “I like that.” He then proceeded to line himself up and began to sink down. 

Velvet heat wrapped around Sam’s cock and he groaned as he heard Nicholas hiss. Instinctively, he grabbed onto Nicholas’s thighs to ground him and to have him be touching the older man. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer breathed. “Oh, I wish you could see yourself, Nick. You look gorgeous.” 

Nicholas shuddered and groaned as he took his time. Sam could tell that Nicholas was overwhelmed with sensations- after all, the real thing is infinitely better than silicone, metal, or glass. 

“Fuck, you’re thick,” Nicholas breathed as he made his way down. “So fuckin’ thick.” 

“You like that?” Sam asked, rolling his hips a little. “Like my thick cock in your sweet ass?” 

“God, yes,” Nicholas moaned. “Yes.” 

A few minutes later found Nicholas squirming, fully seated on Sam’s cock as he made himself comfortable. 

“Ready?” Sam asked, trailing his hands up to Nicholas’s hips. He could feel Lucifer’s hungry and mildly possessive gaze rake over them. 

“Yes,” Nicholas whispered. 

Slowly, Nicholas began riding Sam and Sam moaned, his grip on Nicholas’s hips tightening as the older man began to ride him faster, harder, almost with reckless abandon. It was evident that Nicholas loved every minute of it, rolling his hips and giving breathy little sighs of pleasure and want. 

Sam rolled his hips eagerly, chasing his own orgasmic high. He turned his head to look at Lucifer, who was watching them intently. The boxers had also been discarded and he was lazily stroking the cock in his hand, obviously enjoying the view. 

“Oh Sam,” Lucifer whispered. “If only you knew how beautiful you look when you’ve fallen. With Nicholas riding you like the devil possessed him. You look amazing.” 

The praise was genuine, warm, said with sincerity and Sam felt himself warm up and give a low moan. He angled his hips slightly and gave a thrust, pleased with the wail that Nicholas gave him. 

“Simply beautiful,” Lucifer whispered, reaching out to caress Sam’s face. “Isn’t he, Nick?” 

“Fuckin’ gorgeous,” Nicholas panted, giving another wail as  his prostate was hit again. 

Sam felt his face grow warm and Lucifer chuckled, obviously feeling the heat coming off of Sam’s cheek. “Wild eyes, flushed skin, messy hair,” the older man murmured. “Muscles taut and stretched, bulging as you keep ahold of Nick, trying to remain grounded.” His voice lowered, temptation in the form of honey coming forth. “Let us help you fly, Sam. Let us take you off the ground and see the new wonders of the world. Let go, Sam. Let go of everything and just feel.”

Sam wasn’t sure how he could deny that order, and so he didn’t. His grip on Nicholas’s hips grew tighter as he made his thrusts more powerful, spurred on by the hiccups and wails of pleasure Nicholas was making. 

“That’s it, Sam,” Lucifer breathed. “Fly for us.”

“Luce!” Nicholas whimpered. “Lucifer, please. . . may I?” 

“Cum for us, Nick,” Lucifer purred. “Come on. Feel Sam’s cock and give him the results of your pleasure.”

Nicholas gave a low, sweet cry as he came, his cock jerking as he covered Sam’s chest and his own thighs in the salty liquid. He clenched down hard on Sam’s cock, making the cop hiss but still fuck up into Nicholas. 

Nicholas finally slumped forward, and Sam easily caught him, pulling him down and holding him close. Neither man cared about the mess between them. Sam’s cock throbbed powerfully inside Nicholas, and the younger man hungrily kissed the older one, hands gripping at his powerful back. 

“God,” Nicholas choked out, groaning. “You feel so fuckin’ good, Sammy.” 

“Sam,” Sam laughed. “But do I?” 

“Oh yeah,” Nicholas grinned. “So fuckin’ good.” 

“Are you ready to be prepped, Sam?” Lucifer asked, eyes dark and glittering. “Because I think it’s time you feel the other side of this duo.” 

“Yeah,” Sam laughed breathlessly, rolling him and Nicholas so that the other man was underneath of him. Both of them groaned as Sam’s cock pulsed inside of Nicholas from the angle. 

“I like being smaller than my bed partner, I think,” Nicholas grinned. “And now, the hammer becomes the nail.” 

“Do you ever run out of puns?” Sam asked, looking down at Nicholas in amusement. 

“I’m a pun master, especially when it comes to hammers and nails,” the younger twin replied with a grin. 

“Yeah, usually the best way to get him to stop is to shove his mouth on my dick,” Lucifer grinned as he lubed up his fingers. “Spread your legs, Sam. I want as much access I can to that perfect hole.” 

Nicholas nodded, whimpering as Sam shifted to spread his legs. “Fuck. Yeah, he needs to make sure that he’s got the correct size nail.” 

“Okay, I think that’s the worst one yet,” Lucifer groaned. “My dick is the correct size.” He began running his index finger around the tight ring of muscle. “Relax for me, Sam,” he murmured. “We’ll take care of you.” 

“I’ll distract him,” Nicholas volunteered, pulling Sam in for another hungry kiss. 

Sam lost himself in the moment, hips rocking back as Lucifer slowly slipped one, then two fingers into him while he made out hungrily with Nicholas. His cock throbbed inside of the other man, probably leaking steadily. Nicholas’s callused fingers ran through his hair and tugged on it, even as Sam clutched at him desperately, as if he could ground him. 

Truth was, Sam was tired of being grounded. Having the permission to fly was the most free he had felt in years. He forgot about his job, forgot about the fact that he was supposed to be collecting evidence about the RICO and conventional crime violations these men had committed. He forgot that either man may have killed a dozen people each, or ordered their deaths. Nor could he bring himself to care. 

They were bringing him Paradise. 

Lucifer’s fingers crooked expertly inside him, finding Sam’s prostate, and he slammed a hand down on a pillow, biting Nicholas’s lower lip hard enough to make him bleed. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Sam panted. 

“He found your prostate, I take it,” Nicholas laughed. “I’ve done it to myself a few times.” He threw a wink up at Sam. “I like it.” 

“Think you’re ready, Sam?” Lucifer’s voice was like rough velvet in his ear, and he nodded. 

“I think so,” the cop whispered. 

“Then pull out,” Lucifer whispered. “On your back, legs spread. Let’s give my little brother a show.” 

“I’m only six minutes younger than you, you ass,” Nicholas snarked, gasping and whining as Sam’s hard cock slipped out of his hole. “Fuck. Now I’m empty. I hate being empty.” 

“I know,” Lucifer said affectionately, “Just enjoy the show, baby.” 

Nicholas smiled, watching Sam roll onto his back and spread his legs, hooking his hands underneath his legs. “Oh, I will, love,” he said. “Fuck him good.” 

Lucifer smirked and crawled over Sam. Cupping his face, he leaned in and kissed him sweetly, cock nudging against his hole. “Deep breath,” he whispered against Sam’s lips. He then began to push in. 

Sam gasped, then moaned, melting into Lucifer’s hold. The slight burn that accompanied the stretching of his muscles was welcomed, and he eagerly rocked his hips down. 

“Has it really been that long, Officer?” Lucifer murmured with a chuckle.

“You have no idea, Sir,” Sam whispered. “Far, far too long. I need it. Please.” 

“I won’t hurt you, Sam,” Lucifer smiled. “Just relax, and breathe. No need to go shooting off to the races, yet. We have time.” 

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed, nodding his head. They had time. Sam had gone straight to the Ubrimowitzs’ after duty, and he wasn’t expected back at work until at least noon the next day. He let go once more, and cried out as he felt Lucifer come flush against him. 

“There we go, that’s so good,” Lucifer praised, and Sam blushed, feeling warm underneath of it all. “So good for us, isn’t he Nick?” 

“So beautiful,” Nicholas groaned. 

Sam let go of his legs and wrapped them around Lucifer’s back, digging his heels into the dimples above the older man’s ass. “Move, please,” he whispered. “I need you to move.” 

Lucifer started off slow, leaning down and pressing his face into Sam’s neck as he started to fuck Sam. The officer couldn’t help but grab Lucifer’s thick blond hair and give it a good yank. 

Lucifer growled and gently nipped along the tendon in Sam’s neck for that, and he shuddered. 

“He really likes it when you pull his hair,” Nicholas grinned. “If you want him to hammer you into the bed, keep doing it.” 

“Do you  _ mind  _ keeping your peanut gallery puns to yourself?” Lucifer laughed, looking at his twin. 

“I’m just sayin’,” Nicholas grinned wickedly. “You know it’s true.” 

“Brat,” Lucifer snarked. 

“Takes one to know one, big brother.” Nicholas shrugged. “Don’t leave out our guest in our banter, that’s rude.” 

“At least he’s behaving, unlike  _ someone _ ,” Lucifer moaned. 

Sam squeezed down on Lucifer’s cock and yanked on his hair. The older man growled and returned a steely blue gaze upon him. 

“What?” Sam taunted. “I’m not interesting enough?” 

“Is brattiness contagious?” Lucifer wondered. 

Sam rolled his hips down and squeezed on Lucifer’s length again. “I mean, you’re the one not fucking me,” he said. “I don’t want to be able to walk a straight line when you’re done with me.” 

“You sure you can handle that, little copper?” Lucifer grinned. 

Sam smirked. “Try me.” He yanked on Lucifer’s hair again.

Lucifer gave a low, short growl and grabbed Sam’s wrists and pinned them down next to his head. Sam gulped as a wicked smile crossed Lucifer’s face. 

Nicholas cackled gleefully as he watched. “Oh, you know he can,” he purred. “Wreck him, Sir. Wreck our pretty cop boy.” 

“With pleasure,” Lucifer snarled. With that, he began pounding into Sam. 

Sam’s back arched and he gave a cry as Lucifer seemed to know the right angle to nail his prostate each and every thrust that the older man made. His entire torso was soon covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he was no longer speaking in any coherent language. 

“That’s it,” Nicholas purred. “Let go, baby. We’ve got you. We’ll take such good care of you, Sammy. We’ll be the best for you, won’t we, Lucifer?” 

“Hell yes,” Lucifer panted, still fucking Sam hard and fast. “Fuck so beautiful, so good. Surrendering to us like this. Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Sam made a strangled noise of agreement, his cock slapping against his stomach with each thrust. “Sir!” he gasped. “Please, I need release.” Between the teasing, praise, fucking Nicholas, being opened up, and now being fucked himself, Sam was right on the edge. 

“Ooo, such a polite little cop,” Nicholas purred. “Lucifer likes polite boys. Give it to him, Sam. Cum all over him. Show him how much you enjoy his cock in your ass. Maybe one day, we’ll make a cop club cock sandwich with you as our tasty fillings.” 

Sam whimpered and looked to Lucifer for confirmation that he was allowed. 

“Perfect,” Lucifer whispered. “You can cum, baby. Cum all over me.” 

Sam came with a strangled curse, writhing against Lucifer’s strong and firm grip on his wrists as he coated their stomachs white. 

Lucifer growled and last a few more thrusts as Sam came down from his high before stilling. Warmth flooded Sam from his ass up, and he melted back into the pillows and blankets, breathing heavily. 

Icy blue met hazel and then lips met Sam’s, both men breathing heavily. 

“That was hot,” Nicholas groaned. “So hot. How do you feel, Sam?” 

“Ridden hard and put up wet,” Sam laughed without a breath in his voice. “But in a good way.” 

The twins gave identical gentle smiles, and then Nicholas leaned in and kissed Lucifer, then Sam. “I’m going to get a warm washcloth,” he said softly to his brother. “Why don’t you get him comfortable?” 

“‘M right here,” Sam murmured lazily, his eyes half closed in contentment. 

“I know,” Nicholas smiled, kissing Sam again before sliding out of bed and limping over to the bathroom. Sam watched him go with a smirk of pride. 

Lucifer slowly pulled out, both men hissing before the businessman made the bed a bit more comfortable, rubbing out Sam’s wrists. “Did that scare you?” he asked softly. 

Sam gave a dry laugh. “I’ve got a bit of a danger kink,” he admitted, groaning as a knot was released from the muscles. 

“That explains everything,” Lucifer laughed softly, leaning in to kiss Sam. “Did you figure somethings out?” 

“I did,” Sam murmured, kissing Lucifer back. “And I decided I didn’t care. I danced with the Devil and it feels good.” 

Lucifer smiled and propped Sam up. “When Nick returns, I’ll go grab some juice, we’ll need to hydrate,” he said. “Do you have a preference?” 

“Orange juice, please,” Sam smiled. “Thank you.” 

“I take care of my boys,” Lucifer said, brushing Sam’s hair out of his face. 

Nicholas returned with the damp washcloth, already cleaned up. It was Lucifer’s turn to leave the bed, kissing Sam and Nicholas. Nicholas cleaned him up quick before the twins kissed again and Lucifer left. 

Nicholas sat down next to Sam and began cleaning him up. “Did you have fun, Sammy?” he asked as he cleaned the mess on Sam’s chest, stomach, and thighs. 

“I did,” Sam said, leaning in to kiss Nicholas. “Did you?’ 

“You bet I did,” Nicholas grinned. “I enjoyed being hammered by you.” 

Sam laughed and kissed Nicholas again. “I think I could get used to the puns.” 

“So you want to be a part of a cop club cock sandwich?” Nicholas grinned. 

“Being sandwiched between you and Lucifer?” Sam grinned. “My cock in your ass, Lucifer in mine? Absolutely.”

Nicholas groaned happily. “Good,” he said. “Is it sad I want to keep you?” 

Sam smiled and shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I may have to struggle with my moral compass and all, but I think that’s par for the course.” 

Nicholas laughed. “Agreed.” 

Lucifer returned with two glasses of orange juice and a glass of white grape juice. He handed Nicholas and Sam the orange juice and kept the white grape for himself. The trio fell into a comfortable silence, sipping their juices and snuggling into each other. 

“I think I need a nap,” Nicholas yawned as he set his and Sam’s glasses on the nightstand. 

“I can agree to that,” Sam yawned. 

Lucifer smiled and turned off his light, setting his own empty glass down. “Then let’s get some sleep,” he whispered. 

Nicholas and Sam slid down into the bed, already curling around each other. Nicholas was tucked into Sam’s side, head under Sam’s chin as their legs tangled up with each other. Lucifer smiled and kissed their temples sweetly. “Pleasant dreams, boys,” he murmured. 

Sam was already asleep, worn out from the stress of the job and the exhausting, satisfying sex he had. Nicholas yawned and leaned up for a kiss from his brother. “I love you,” he whispered softly. 

“I love you too, Nicholas,” he whispered. “My promise.”

Nicholas smiled gently. “My forever.” He looked down at Sam. “It’ll be good to have a cop on our side. And in our bed.” 

Lucifer nodded, running a soothing hand down Sam’s side. “He will be. I’ll give him the information to run back to his captain for in the morning. Who knows? Maybe he’ll take my place one day.” 

“He could never replace you being by my side on the job,” Nicholas smiled. “But he would be an adequate substitute.” 

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Get some sleep, baby,” he said. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Nicholas whispered. He settled back down and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep.

Lucifer laid awake, analyzing his next several moves and keeping an eye on his two sleeping boys before finishing up with a smirk and snuggling up next to them. As always, Nicholas’s hand found his and intertwined their fingers together. Smiling, Lucifer sent up a silent prayer for blessings in disguise before he, too, drifted off into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, providing it's alive after 12/17/2018- @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
